Discretion
by mocasoul
Summary: "This is all about discretion. We can't let anybody find out about our relationship..." What if Franco was right about Morgan and Julian? Julian/Morgan smut. ONESHOT


Morgan stood at Julian's hotel door and tried to conceal his nervous fear of the older man. Julian always made him nervous anytime he was alone with him. Ava was the one who calm him down, but she wasn't around. Not this time. It was just Julian and him tonight. Julian stepped aside to let Morgan walk inside and he closed the door and locked it before he leaned against it. Morgan stood still as he watched the older man stare at him as if he was a piece of meat...a delectable steak dinner. Morgan agreed to wear a really tight, muscle-hugging t-shirt and tight jeans. Julian was only clad in a pair of black boxer-briefs.

Morgan was very confused by Julian's advances at first, but he thought it would be better for him to just go with it. It would be in his best interest if he let Julian act out his bi-curious fantasies on him. It would keep him safe and on Julian's good side. Of course Julian had promised Morgan that he would keep this from Ava, because Morgan genuinely felt something for her. He felt horrible for sleeping with her and Julian at the same time. He was sleeping with Ava for pleasure and Julian for survival and proof of loyalty.

Julian began walking closer to him until he was standing directly in front of the younger man. He gripped Morgan by the shoulders and Morgan flinched a little as he stared down at the ground. He was too afraid to stare into Julian's eyes.

"Relax, Morgan..." Julian said in a honey-smooth tone that should've calmed Morgan down, but it did the opposite. Morgan was even more tense than before. Morgan felt Julian's hands slide up and down his arms. Morgan shivered as he felt Julian's hands creep up his neck and cup the back of his head. He pulled Morgan closer until his lips touched his. Julian moaned as he felt Morgan shiver against him, and he was sure it was one of fear with a hint of arousal. Morgan slipped his hands around the older man's waist and moved them down to cup his ass. Julian's tongue slide against Morgan's lips begging for access and Morgan granted him that access. Their tongues battled for dominance in this heated kiss. Julian let out a louder moan as Morgan squeezed his ass and began grinding himself against the older man. Every now and then, Morgan would actually enjoy Julian's seduction and get genuinely aroused. "Eager aren't we, Morgan?" he asked as he pulled away from Morgan's lips.

"Always..." Morgan said with a smirk hoping Julian bought that half-truth and it was apparent that he didn't. Morgan began to panic, but relaxed when he saw a wide, pleased grin form across Julian's face. Julian slipped his hands down Morgan's body and pulled at the bottom hem of his t-shirt. Morgan, instinctively, pulled his shirt over his head and Julian licked his lips as he saw the flecks of chest hair on the toned, muscular chest of Morgan. "You like what you see?" Mogan asked in a seductive tone, a tone he had used to Ava many times and was more sincere when he used it. His confidence faded when he felt Julian's hands on his shoulders pushing him downward and Morgan just sank into a kneeling position and stared up at Julian.

"Look at what you do to me, Morgan..." Julian said as he began caressing his hard cock through his underwear. "Those fucking lips..." he said as he ran his thumb across Morgan's bottom lip. "I want to feel those luscious lips around my cock..." he said as he moved closer to Morgan's face. "You know what to do..." he encouraged and Morgan reached out and tugged Julian's underwear lower until his cock was freed from it's confines. Morgan stared at the erect penis before him and licked his lips. "You like what you see?" Julian asked as he repeated Morgan's question.

"Yeah..." Morgan said in a distracted tone. He was trying to figure out why he was so eager and turned on and afraid at the same time. He has done this to Julian nearly hundreds of times. His first time was clumsy and shaky and he was certain he didn't like it. Now, he was aroused and focused on keeping his new boss happy. Gripping Julian at the base, Morgan heard the older man hiss with pleasure as Morgan brought his lips to the head of his cock. Morgan looked up at Julian's face as he began swirling his tongue around the head of his cock making sure he left a trail of saliva around the head. He moaned at how salty yet sweet Julian's pre-cum tasted as he took the head of his cock in his mouth before licking around the head again. That provoked another groan from Julian and Morgan took that as a sign to force more of Julian's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck..." Julian said as he watched Morgan engulf his cock. He smirked at the sight of seeing Sonny Corinthos' kid on his knees with his cock in his mouth. Part of this was about releasing tension whenever Carly was too busy or he was too lazy to hire a prostitute. Most of this was about control. He had to let Morgan know who was boss and who ran things. Taking advantage of an opportunity and using Morgan, who was angry with Sonny and jealous of Michael, against Sonny was the beginning of his twisted plan. Actually getting that boy to do sexual favors for you despite that boy having a torrid affair with your sister, was diabolical. Sure, Ava would never forgive him if she found out that he had turned her boy toy into his whore, but she would get over it sooner or later. "Yeah, just like that..." he said as he watched Morgan's head bob up and down his cock. He was getting better and better at this the more he did this.

Morgan reached up and began playing with Julian's left nipple, squeezing and pinching it and that drew out another loud moan from Julian. He could feel how close Julian was to an orgasm as Julian gripped the back of his head. Morgan slide his hand from Julian's nipple and began massaging his testicles. That provoked a louder moan from Julian and Morgan smirked a little that he was able to get that out of him. Morgan shifted, but regretted that action because his cock was rubbing against his jeans and he needed relief himself. He didn't go commando often, but when he did, he was either with Ava or Julian. Julian wanted him to go commando more than Ava had.

As soon as Julian gripped the back of his head tighter, Morgan began picking up the pace. He worked his mouth up and down Julian's cock faster and faster until Julian exploded in the younger man's mouth. Morgan swallowed every drop of Julian ejaculate loving and hating the taste of it. Ava tasted sweeter. He released Julian's cock from his mouth and licked his lips of every trace of him.

"How's that?" Morgan asked as he stared up at Julian's spent, satisfied face. Julian ran his hands through Morgan's hair and grinned down at him.

"Incredible. I think you earned something special tonight..." Julian said and he almost smirked at the flash of fear in Morgan's eyes. He had penetrated Morgan a few times, but it was always uncomfortable for the both of them. For Morgan's firs time, he spent half the night trying to convince the kid that he'll enjoy it and the other half comforting him after it was done. Virgins, he mused.

"Special?" Morgan asked as Julian pulled him up from the floor and began kissing him. Julian began unbuttoning and unzipping Morgan's jeans and Morgan kicked off his sneakers. He moaned when he felt Julian's hand grip his cock and stroke up and down, slowly.

"I want to feel this cock inside me..." Julian said and Morgan blinked a few times as he stared at the older man. Julian smirked as pulled Morgan's jeans down his legs and Morgan kicked them off. He knew Morgan would be caught off guard by that. It was just another little power play in Julian's book. He needed to make Morgan think he had a shot at being in charge. He had to let Morgan think he had some kind of power in this business. "Come..." Julian said as he led Morgan to the bedroom.

Morgan began breathing heavily as he saw the packet of condoms next to a bottle of lubricant. Julian had never asked Morgan to penetrate him and Morgan was staring to get nervous. He knew this would be nothing like when he fucked Ava.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked and Julian was nearly annoyed with the unsure Morgan. If he had to play the pep talk coach in order to build Morgan's confidence, he'll do it.

"Morgan, you always talk about wanting to prove yourself as a man. I know why you wanted to join me in taking down your father. I took you under my wing. I didn't want to at first, but I did. Now, if you want to be in this business, you need to prove to me that you can take charge. Prove to me that you have what it takes to take charge and get things done. Take control, Morgan. Prove to me that you can take control..." Julian said as he crawled into bed and laid down as he stared at Morgan. He had to resist the devious smirk forming on his face. Morgan would buy that bullshit, of course. The boy practically worshiped this lifestyle. It was oh so appealing to him and guys like him. Most of them didn't have the balls or the brains to be successful. He loved watching the boy's face morph into one of a confident man instead of the unsure boy he truly is.

"Turn over..." Morgan said in a harsh tone in his attempt to sound commanding. Julian, instinctively, rose to a kneeling position and braced himself on his elbows. It was much easier on Morgan to not see Julian's face as he prepared to fuck him. He reached over and gripped the bottle of lubricant and a condom. He bit his lips as he stared at Julian's ass displayed for his pleasure. A sudden urge to smack the bare ass before him overcame him and he gave in to that urge. A loud smack echoed throughout the room with Julian's grunt of pleasure and pain.

"May I have another, Morgan?" Julian asked and he rolled his eyes as Morgan smacked his ass again. He wasn't used to playing the vulnerable position and it annoyed him. Morgan began delivering a series of spankings to Julian and with each blow, he was getting more and more aroused. He stopped and began massaging Julian's ass cheeks. He began probing Julian's tight asshole with his finger. "The lube..." Julian said as Morgan grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squirted a tiny amount on his fingers before he probed Julian's hole again. Morgan hesitated as he slipped his finger inside Julian and began pumping the digit in and out. "More...I want more, Morgan..." Julian whispered and Morgan smirked as he added another finger. He was still unsure and hesitant about what he was doing, but he figured it couldn't be too different from what he does with Ava.

"You want me to fuck you? Huh? You want me to fuck this tight little asshole, Julian?" Morgan asked and he hoped it didn't sound as if he felt strange talking dirty to Julian. "Tell me. Tell me you want this. Tell me how much you need me to fuck you..."

"Fuck me, Morgan. Take control. Make me scream. Make me your bitch. Take control, Morgan..." Julian said with a smirk. Of course that did the trick and filled Morgan's head with false encouragement as he felt Morgan slip his fingers out of him. He heard Morgan rip open the condom packet and unroll it onto his cock. He moaned when he felt Morgan's condom clad cock rub against his entrance. He moaned even louder when Morgan gripped his hips and thrust himself inside. He loved hearing the satisfied moan coming from Morgan as he was sheathed inside him. "Fuck me..." Julian begged and swore he would make that kid pay for making him go that far.

"Okay..." Morgan said as he pulled back a little and slammed back in. He smirked knowing that he was able to make the older man moan. This felt better than he thought it would. He barely wanted to admit that it was slightly better than Ava's pussy. Maybe he could convince Ava to try anal. "You feel so fucking good..." he said as he began pounding into Julian. He noticed that Julian was gripping the sheets in his fists and Morgan slipped one hand upwards to Julian's shoulder. He gripped his shoulder hard as he began fucking Julian faster and harder. Skin and skin were slapping at a rapid pace and the sound was delicious to Morgan. "You like this? This what you wanted?"

"Yes..." Julian said and he almost believed himself. Morgan was fucking the shit out of him and it felt fucking incredible, but he was only doing this to boost the little shit's head. If Morgan felt like a leader, he wouldn't have any trouble breaking his ass down because Morgan wasn't a leader. But, he couldn't deny the kid could fuck. "So...close..."

"Don't come!" Morgan bellowed and Julian smirked at Morgan's bold move of dominance. "You can't come unless I tell you to..." he said as he thought about all the times Ava bossed him around. Perhaps he would try this with her the next time he fucks her. It felt nice to be in charge. "Fuck..." Morgan groaned as he struggled to hold back. He was so close to his own orgasm as well. "Come with me..." Morgan said in a harsh and hoarse voice as he sped up and began thrusting deeper. With a few erratic thrusts, he came with a final thrust into Julian and Julian came as Morgan finally hit his prostate. He's going to need much more practice if he's going to do this again. If Julian allows him to do this again, that is. "Shit..." Morgan said as he pulled out of Julian and rid himself of the used condom as Julian collapsed onto the bed. Morgan laid down beside him to catch his breath. They didn't move and didn't attempt to cuddle. They never did and that was something Morgan wanted to save for Ava, anyway. Morgan just kept playing Julian's words in his head over and over as he watched Julian roll out of bed and walk into the bathroom to shower.

_ "This is all about discretion. We can't let anybody find out about our relationship..."_


End file.
